The Story of You and Me
by renzie17
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was Konoha University's top student.He's great at everything--everything but asking girls out. One day, silent Uchiha meets a girl he finally likes. Problem is, he doesn't know anything about love. Will he ever get the girl of his dreams?AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers and writers!! I have yet again been inspired to write a meaningful SasuSaku story!! This has an ending. My NejiTen story is on temporary hiatus, though. . . This story is AU, College Life. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story I may have based this on. **

ALLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND HOPE THAT I FINISH IT NICELY!! XO

PS. This story starts with only Sasuke in the scene. Sakura will enter soon, don't worry! She'll have short appearances, though! Viva la Sasusaku!! XP

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

**The Story of You and Me**

**_chapter1_**

It was a normal day for Uchiha Sasuke. He was walking to the cafeteria with his friends. Sasuke went to Konoha University. He was the type of person that always was the silent type. A lot of people admired him not only because of his dazzling looks but also because of his intelligence and manners. He was raised as a very bright child and now, he was on his second year of collage with top grades and amazing achievements.

"So, Teme," his ever so noisy best friend said, calling him the nickname that was given to him by none other than his best friend, "Where are you eating lunch today?"

"Cafeteria," was his blunt reply.

"Okay! The guys and I are gonna eat lunch on the grounds. Wanna come with us?"

"No, thanks. I have to finish something later."

"Oh, okay. Call me when you need me, dude!" Naruto walked away, leaving Sasuke alone. He was left alone with a bunch of girls, trying desperately to catch his attention.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! How was your day?"

"Sasuke-kun can help me with my assignment."

"SASUKE-KUN!! BE MINE!" That was the most annoying one Sasuke heard but being a gentleman, he tried to ignore it.

"Sorry, girls. I have to finish up something back in my classroom," he said, walking away. 'I should've eaten lunch with the dobe.' he thought.

Sasuke kept walking upstairs, nibbling on the sandwich he bought from the cafeteria. He never considered having a girlfriend. Heck, he doesn't even know how to ask a girl out. He kept walking until he reached his classroom. Honestly, he had something to finish. A paper he had to pass to his professor for the next class.

He sat there silently, scribbling down the things he had to write. Suddenly the door opened. A girl with pink hair that stood out in any crowd entered.

"Um, excuse me," she said, "Tsunade-sama told me to find Kakashi-sensei in room 143. Have you seen him, sir?" she said politely.

"He isn't here yet." Sasuke said as bluntly as ever, looking away from her bright emerald eyes. He hasn't seen her before.

"Okay. Thank you, anyway." She closed the door and went away.

That was their first encounter.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

"TEME!!" The usual early morning greeting Sasuke received from the ever so happy Uzumaki Naruto. "Hey! Ami had been looking for you."

Oh yes. One of Sasuke's friends that was also madly in love with him, Tsubasa Ami. Sasuke sighed at the thought. He didn't want girls to be all over him. He just wanted peace and quiet. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her you weren't here yet. Teme, do you like her?"

"Hn."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"TEME, DON'T 'HN' ME!"

"Hn." Sasuke began to walk away.

"TEME! I ALMOST FORGOT! INO WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!!"

"Aa." Sasuke waved a hand at him as he turned away.

"TEME!! LET'S HAVE LUNCH IN THE CAFETERIA!!!!"

"Aa," he replied loud enough for Naruto to hear.

As the day passed, he still couldn't forget the girl that stumbled into his English class room.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

"Sasuke-kun!" Yamanaka Ino called from the door leading to the cafeteria. Sasuke sat with his friends Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. She was with her friend Tachibana Tenten. "I've been looking at you all morning! I wanted to give you something Iruka-sensei told me to pass. Here!" She handed him a few papers. "If you need any help with those, just call me." She winked at him.

"Later guys!" Tenten greeted. Tenten was one of the few people in the University that didn't drool over the Uchiha. She had her eyes on The Hyuuga Prodigy and wasn't planning on giving up when he was already one of her best friends. Neji, on the other hand, refused to tell himself that he had a little crush on his best friend now that he was in college.

"Hey Teme," Naruto 'whispered', "What about Ino-chan? She's takin' up nursing. What about _her_?"

"Yeah, Uchiha," Kiba said, "You need a girlfriend you know." He bit his double cheese burger.

"Why are you telling me this?" he said in monotone.

"Because everything's not _all_ school. My gran told me once that all work and no play makes you a dull person." Kiba said.

"You do know that I'm not the only one that was hit by that statement," Sasuke meant the other two geniuses in seated around the table. Neji and Shikamaru were one of the several geniuses in the school. Shikamaru was the smartest but laziest, Neji was the most active but the least thoughtful, and Sasuke was the equal of the two.

"_They_ don't have girlfriends." He said matter-of-factly.

"That goes for you two too, Shikamaru-kun, Neji-kun!" Naruto scolded.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru replied. Neji knew so well that he was going to answer this way so he said it as well.

"See what I mean?!" Kiba raged, "You guys need a break, man!"

"Why do you even bother waste your words on scolding us?" Neji said.

"Because Kiba and I love you guys!" Naruto said all too willingly. Everyone gaped at him. As in _everyone_, everyone. "What?"

"Dobe, sit down." It wasn't a request; it was more of an order. "Everyone's staring." That was when Naruto realized he was standing.

"I didn't say that!" Kiba said loudly.

A few moments later, everyone went back to their business.

"Idiot, why did you say that?!" Kiba ranted, "Now everyone thinks we're gay!"

"Look at the Brightside, Kiba-kun!"

"Shut up!" Kiba hid his face in between his arms.

"Sorry." Naruto pouted.

"Well, I gotta go. I have to pass my paper extra before classes today." Sasuke stood up, carrying his laptop bag.

"Later, Teme!"

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Sasuke entered the empty classroom and sat on the seat by the window. He took his paper from a compartment in his laptop bag and put it on the professor's desk. Honestly, the Uchiha wanted to see the pink-haired girl again, hoping that Tsunade-sama hasn't spoken to Kakashi-sensei. Unfortunately, she never returned and Kakashi entered the room, reading his little orange book.

"Mr. Uchiha, I see you're here to pass your paper."

"It's on the desk, sir."

"Good."

Silence.

"Umm, sir," Sasuke said, finally having the courage to ask him, "A girl was looking for you yesterday. She said Tsunade-sama wanted to see you."

"Hmm. . . Oh, yes. Tsunade-san's student assistant. Don't worry; I've already spoken to the headmaster."

Silence again.

"Why do you ask, Uchiha? You don't usually care about that kind of stuff." Kakashi spoke again, not taking his eyes from the book.

"How do you know I don't care?"

"You may not know it but, I know more about you than you think."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm. So, going back to my question, why do ask?"

"I just thought of it."

"Just thought of _it_ or thought of _her_?"

"Hn."

None of them spoke after that as Kakashi's thoughts wondered about his book as Sasuke's thoughts wondered about the girl with oink hair.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

-

-

-

rnz_ okay! Done with chap1! Hope you guys liked it! Imma update as soon as! And please pray for us in our country. Storm season and everyone's lives are in peril!!

**PS/**the arch thing is cutest when you read with Arial font! :

Remember, everyone deserves love! Reviews are equal to love! Love lots, loves!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story I may have based this on**

PS. This story starts with only Sasuke in the scene. Sakura will enter soon, don't worry! She'll have short appearances, though! Viva la Sasusaku!! XP

WARNING FOR INO FANS: Ino bashing on this chapter but don't worry. She is gonna be a major character when Sakura gets involved! :

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_chap2_

It was already the midterms when Uchiha Sasuke started receiving letters from his friend Yamanaka Ino. The first letter he received, the day after the exams: Wednesday. As he opened the letter, he was greeted by cursive writing and the smell o caramel perfume.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Hey! I just wanted to ask you how you're doing. I'm fine. Hopefully we pass the midterms! I wish you all the luck and blessings that you can receive!_

_Reply, 'kay?_

_xo,_

_Yamanaka Ino._

Being the gentleman he is—or he's supposed to be—he replied to it with script handwriting and sent it to her, Friday.

_Yamanaka Ino,_

_Hi. Thanks. All the best to you too. Especially with the exams._

_Thanks, again._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto kept teasing him about the letter for days. Sasuke eventually got him to stop by offering to treat him an Eat-All-You-Can feast at Ichiraku's Ramen House along the campus.

It was Tuesday when they ate at the famous Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Thanks again, Teme!" Naruto said, gobbling down his 5th bowl of ramen.



"Anything to keep that big mouth of yours to shut up." Sasuke said, still not finished with his first bowl.

"Tell me why you replied to her again."

"I didn't want her to think I was a snub, plus, she specifically asked for a reply."

"You, always the gentleman!"

"Hn."

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

The week moved on and it was soon Friday. Sasuke yet again received a letter delivered by Ino's personal Hermes, Tenten.



"Oi, Sasuke!" she called from across the hallway, earning glares from several girls. Tenten, being the tough girl she is, glared back at them, causing them to back away from her. She sighed before speaking. "Aphrodite wanted me to send this letter to none other than _the_ Adonis."

Sasuke gave her a questioning look. "She made you say that huh?"



"She paid me. I'm saving up for a car."

"Good luck." He put the letter between his lips and waved at Tenten, turning around to get to his next class."

Unfortunately, he sat beside a loud mouth that class.

"So, she gave you a letter again?" Naruto 'whispered'.

"Hn."

"What is with you and language?"

"Hn."

"There you go again," Naruto said, taking note of what their Kurenai-sensei just wrote on the board.

"Tch."

"What's the point of talking to you when I can spend all my precious time by listening to Kurenai-sensei's lecture?"

"Since when did _you_ study?"

"Since I met this _real_ nice girl in English class the other day while working in pairs. Kakashi-sensei chose the pairs and I got paired to her! She became my inspiration 'cuz we got the highest grade in class that day!"

"Hn."

"See, you don't even care! I just wasted my words on you." Naruto grunted and turned his attention to Kurenai-sensei.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

The day ended and Sasuke went home. He forgot about the letter but as he opened his laptop, the letter came stumbling to the floor. He picked it up and opened it.

_Dearest Uchiha Sasuke,_

_You replied! And topped the exams, as usual. Ay least I passed, thanks to your encouragement. It really brightened my day. I wish you all the luck to this semester and I hope we get to know each other more!_

_So, yeah. Thanks again, Sasuke-kun! Reply again for me! xo_

_xoxo,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Sasuke re-read the text and finally brought himself to reply, thinking it would be rude not to. Though it took him oh so long. He did everything before writing. He ate dinner (Sasuke lives alone), went online, took a bath, did his homework, listened to his whole playlist, read the whole news paper, received a phone call from Naruto, listened to the evening news, re-read _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, voice chatted with Itachi who was overseas, and ate a tomato. Before he knew it, it was already 11:47 P.M.

He slumped down on his bed and decided to make an impromptu letter.

_Yamanaka Ino,_

_You're very welcome and I congratulate you. I also wish you luck this semester._

_Thanks for your encouragement as well. _('Although I was pretty sure I was gonna pass. The exams were pretty easy.'_ Sasuke thought_).

Uchiha Sasuke

Grunting, he sprawled his arms and legs wide on his bed. '_Why do I even bother reply?_' he thought, '_Oh, right. 'Cuz it would rude not to. Stupid manners, making me affect the Uchiha name._'

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

"So you wrote back to her." Naruto stated. He grinned, mischievously at his dark haired friend. "You're so _weak_, Teme!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA—OW!! TEME THAT HURT!!!!"

"Look at who's weak now." Sasuke hit him again.

"It was a warm Saturday evening. Naruto went over to Sasuke's house to copy his notes.

"Since when did you fill your notebooks with notes, not doodles?"

"I already told you! Since I met this girl in English class!!!"

"Describe." He ordered.

"I'm no servant! Don't order me around!"

"Hn. Describe."

"She's _reaaaaaaaaal_ pretty. She has silky straight black hair, silvery purple eyes, and beautiful skin! I _reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllly_ like her! She's shy but she's very nice and sweet!"

"What's her name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"_Hyuuga_?"

"Mhmm!"

"As in Neji's last name Hyuuga?"

"Huh?" Naruto fell silent for a few moments. "Oh yeah! They have the same last name!"

"Sasuke could've fallen to the floor if he didn't have his signature composure. Calm and Composed. He just gaped at the idiot in front of him.

"You seriously didn't notice." That didn't surprise him. Sometimes he even wondered how Naruto reached college. '_I guess he can be really tactful sometimes._' Was what Sasuke always told himself.

"I'm done!" Naruto shot up and stretched. "Thanks, Teme! Hey, let's eat! Let's eat Ramen!"

"Again?"

"Come on!"

"I'm gonna cook eggs instead. It's already warm tonight."

"Aww! Teme, Can I eat Ramen instead?"

"Hn."

"I would take that aw a yes!"

"Hn."

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Monday, Sasuke gave the letter to little miss Hermes to deliver to the Aphrodite-wannabe. During lunch, he's been receiving menacing glares from Shikamaru.

"Excuse me." He stood up from his seat and excused himself from the group, still feeling Shikamaru carve holes onto his head. He gave a quick sigh and headed off to his next class.

He opened the door to room 143 and sat down on his usual seat. He turned his laptop on and began to play games.

He shot a look at it but, to his disappointment, it was not the pink-haired girl he saw a long time ago. He hadn't forgotten about her; not with Kakashi as his English teacher.

"Mr. Uchiha, you're early again. Still waiting for your princess?" Hatake Kakashi said, taking his seat by his desk, never taking his eyes off his little orange book, as usual.

"Hn. No."

"Why are you early this time?"

"I had to keep a fair distance from Nara."

"Nara Shikamaru? Why?"

"None of anyone's business."

"Is it because you've been receiving letters from Miss Yamanaka?

Sasuke glared at his gray-haired teacher that never seemed to take his eyes off of his book and his mask off of his mouth.

"I saw that little moment yesterday with Miss Tachibana. The whole mythology parody." He chuckled. Sasuke could've sworn he mumbled, "Hermes; I should give them a plus for that."

That was the only upside.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

It was Friday again when he received a reply and decided that he would answer—more like turn her down directly (for it would be rude not to and all that crap). Tenten delivered him the third letter at around 11:27 that morning during math class with Gai-sensei. It was quite awkward since he also had math with Shikamaru.

When it was lunch time, he bought a burger (complete with tomatoes) from the cafeteria and went to the English classroom to avoid Shikamaru and to read Ino's letter. He sat on his usual seat and began to read.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Hello once again! I am so glad you replied to my letter! I haven't been at school for a while. I have the flu . . . :(_

_I hope I see you soon! xo_

_Missing you,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

Twitch.

"How am I gonna face her now?"

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Saturday morning, the young Uchiha walked to his sick friend's house. He walked onto the porch, asking himself why he had to do this. He stood in front of the door, "_Why did I even consider doing this?"_ He brought his hand to the cleanly carved wooden door. "_Why do I have to be such a friggin' gentleman?_' _Knock, knock! _'_Oh, right! Because I am an Uchiha."_ The door opened. '_Dammit._ '

"Good afternoon. My name is Sasuke and I am a wilderness explorer."

Okay, that really wasn't what he said.

"Good afternoon. Is Ino-san home? I have to see her."

_Always the gentleman, Sasuke. Way to go._ His inner said.

"Why hello, young man," a tall blonde woman said, admiring Sasuke's hot figure. "Come in; Ino's upstairs, in her room." She smiled at him a little too sweetly.

Sasuke nodded to her as he was lead to Ino's room's door. Mrs. Yamanaka nodded back, still having that too sweet smile on her face and left him to her daughter.

He exhaled hard before knocking on the beige colored door with a sign saying "Ino!" with many colorful letters. He heard a vague "Come in," and helped himself. He was greeted by a dull scene in the room. Ino was lying under her blue colored sheets.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said, her eyes widening at the sight of the hot guy by her doorway.

"Hi Ino." Sasuke said awkwardly as he walked to where a chair was conveniently placed before her bed.

"Wow, you came. I'm glad." She blushed.

"Hn."

"How's school? Is everyone alright?"

"Aa."

"That's good."

Silence. No one could come up with a good conversation. Sasuke felt the awkward atmosphere while Ino felt herself blush as she fought a giggle.

"Sasuke," Ino said sweetly, breaking the silence, "you can tell me right now, you know."

'_What the hell is this girl talking about?_' Sasuke thought. He was looking at the ceiling, wondering what Ino meant.

_Idiot, she thinks you like her!_

'_Don't you think I'm trying to avoid that possible fact?'_

"You cab tell me right now, Sasuke. And I'll tell you as well." She winked flirtatiously.

'_GET ME OUTTA HERE!!'_

_Do you know what'll get you outta there, Sasuke?_

'_What?'_

_Dump her._

'_WHAT?!'_

_Slowly but surely._

'_Tsk.'_ Sasuke grunted and faced Ino. "What do you mean, Ino?"

"You can tell me how you feel right now, Sasuke."

She was blushing and it was obvious. ". . ." Sasuke didn't know what to do. He sighed and said, "Ino, I do not know what you mean."

"I know you like me, Sasuke."

'_What the hell?'_

"Uhh. . . I have . . . uhh, no intentions to . . . find a girlfriend for myself yet, Ino."

"Huh?"

"I like you but I . . . just don't think I am in . . . the right state to . . . be in a relationship." Sasuke rarely lost words to say but this is ridiculous. He usuallyjust replied with "Hn," or "Aa," but he needed to turn her down.

Slowly but surely.

"Don't get me wrong; I really like you. Just not _that_ other way. . ."

"Oh. . ." She looked down.

"Well, I gotta go. I just came here to check up on you if you were alright. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course!" Ino smiled but her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes.

"And," Sasuke thought of doing a favor for Shikamaru. "Nara's told me to tell you to get well soon."

"Shikamaru?"

"Aa."

Ino smiled. This time it reached her eyes. Sasuke could've sworn he saw a spark in her eyes. "Tell him thanks. Thank you too, Sasuke-kun." She hugged him but let go shortly. "I'll be back by Monday."

"That's good." Sasuke was on his way to the door.

"Thanks for coming over, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa." He waved, back turned to her.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Monday came and Sasuke was early for English class again. As he approached the door to room 143, the door opened and he stopped dead on his track. He was suddenly looking into a pair of emerald eyes on a face carved by angels.

It was her!

The pink-haired girl was looking into his eyes but looked away like a good girl would. "Uhm . . . excuse me." She hurried away.

Sasuke was too stunned to call her attention. He gave away a hard breath and went into the room.

"I see you've finally seen her." Kakashi said to him.

"Hn." As he sat on his seat, he couldn't help but smile.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

-

-

-

**rnz_** hey, hi!! I'm so, so, sorry I updated just now. . . I had a tough week full of homeworks, quizzes, and projects. Plus, I changed the font of this story to Wingdings2 and saved it. Next thing I know, the font was permanent. Permanent as in I can't read it so I changed the font to an understandable one and re-typed the whole thing.

So, I am soooooooooo sorry!!! Anyway, here you go, the second chapter!!

**Remember,** everyone deserves love! Reviews are equal to love! Love lots, loves!! :D

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story I may have based this on**

**Note**: I couldn't resist. I'm gonna put Sakura into the scene but not with Sasuke yet.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_chap3_

Sakura_

It was a rather normal day when Tsunade-shishou told me to get something from Kakashi-sensei. She said he'd be in room 146. I approached the room, thinking about the homework Kakashi-sensei told us to do.

I opened the door and he wasn't there. Disappointed, I tried to look around further when I spotted a raven-haired boy seated on a seat by the far corner of the room.

Sheepishly, I ask him, "Um, excuse me," I said, politely, "Tsunade-sama told me to find Kakashi-sensei in room 143. Have you seen him, sir?"

"He isn't here yet." The raven-haired said bluntly, his gaze against me. This guy wasn't really a nice guy, I conclude.

"Okay. Thank you, anyway." I close the door and walk away. I was thinking about that guy in room 143. He looked like a loner. Well, looks _can_ be deceiving. As headed back to the principal's office to tell her Kakashi-sensei isn't in his room yet, I saw him walking.

"Sensei!" I said, "Tsunade-sama told me to tell you to go to her office now. Her exact words were, er, 'Tell him to get his lazy ass over here.'" I grin sheepishly at him.

"I'll be right over. Go ahead and head to your class, Miss Haruno. I'll tell her I had you dismissed."

"Hai. Arigatou sensei." I walked away.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Science class with Kurenai-sensei. I had that with my closest friend in school—Hyuuga Hinata. Well, she was one of my only friends since I'm not really _that_ close with the other students around here.

"So, Hina-chan," I started as we worked on the experiment we had to do. "You haven't spoken in a while. Dazed?"

"N-not really. . ." she replied. That was odd. Hinata never stuttered around me. Something's either wrong or the other way 'round.

"Okay, who'd you meet?"

"This guy in English class." She blushed; typical Hinata.

"What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Her cheeks were s deeper color red.

"Aww. He seems nice. Introduce me someday, ne?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan." She smiled at me.

DAMN. I'm so happy for her. Hinata was usually the silent type—one reason why she doesn't converse with guys. This wasn't usual. I sense change. I hope I get a guy for myself soon.

…

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

…

The exam week is finally over! I barely made it through math. I hate math. It was a narrow shot but, thank Kami, I passed! As usual, a guy named Uchiha Sasuke topped the exams with two guys namely Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji tied on second place.

Wait. . . _Hyuuga_ Neji? As in Hinata's last name? Hmm . . . I should ask her about him. Maybe they're related.

_Oh well. . ._ I thought, walking to Tsunade-sama's office. I was about to run up the staircase down the end of the hall when I saw the same guy I saw in the English class room. _So that's what he looks like up close. Dude's hot._ I thought. He wore fit but not tight black long-sleeve top and baggy jeans. His hair was up like a chicken's butt but that made him look hotter. _What am I even thinking?_ I continued to walk to the principal's office.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Classes ended soon and I caught up with Hinata. We usually hung out after school. I spotted her near the Pizza booth around the campus. She was with a blond-haired, blue-eyed guy. _Hinata Hyuuga, is that you?_

The blond said something to her quick before waving goodbye and catching up to. . . Hey, it's that guy earlier. Does Hinata know him, by any chance?

"Hey, Hina!" I said, running to her, "Who was that?"

"Th-that was him; Naruto-kun. He treated me with pizza as a present f-for a 'passing-the-exams" present. O-or so, he called it that." She blushed. Oh, how cute was Hinata when she blushed.

"How sweet! Do you know the guy he left off with?"

"No but, I think that was his best friend. I can't remember the name, though."

"Oh." I beamed at her as we started walking away from the campus.

"What?"

"Hinata has a boyfriend." I said in a sing-song manner.

"N-no, I don't. I doubt he even likes me."

"Don't say that, Hina-chan!"

She sighed.

Silence. We were walking down the sidewalk to my house. We needed to finish our science project. That's when I remembered.

"Hey, how are you related to Hyuuga Neji?"

"Neji-niisan?"

"He's your brother?!"

"No, he's my cousin."

"Really? So that's where you get your brain genes from." I giggled. Hinata was a very smart girl. She knew how to do stuff mentally that others do. If she only spoke up during class recitations she'd be in the top of the class. She even actually made it into the top ten highest scores in the midterm exams. Plus, she's my math tutor. Plus, she knows how to play the violin, piano and—can you believe it—drums. Talented girl, Hinata.

"So, let's?" I said as we were walking into my porch.

"Alright, let's start with the technology. What do we use to…?"

And with that, we started with our project.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

A few weeks passed and Hinata and I were finished with our report. We earned an awesome A+ for our hard work. I waved at Hinata as we parted for our next class. She had math while I had PE. On my way to the gym, I passed room 143 and saw the raven-haired guy move out of the room. I paused for a second and let him go ahead. _What is with me?_ I thought. _He doesn't even know who I am._

'_Sakura's in love~!!'_ Inner Sakura sang.

_Leave me alone, Inner. I've had enough of your constant rants and nags in my head. I don't need your teases._

'_Ouch. Oh well. See ya later, Sakura-chan. _And I foresee the light ahead if you stay. . .' She sang. I hate it when she teases me.

So anyway, I walk ahead. I turn left and he went straight ahead. He was probably gonna have his next class with Iruka-sensei.

_Why is it I see him all the time and he never seems to notice me. . ._

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Monday after a few weeks after the exams had passed, I went over to Tsunade-sama's room. She sat there looking pissed off as she stared down here computer. She had a glass of water in hand and she was sweating like crazy.

"Sakura! This is urgent." She said, not even bothering to look at her. "Please tell Mr. Hatake Kakashi to pass his student record within this day. Stupid lazy ass doesn't pass his work in time." She muttered the last part. Tsunade-sama was very scary when she's demanding.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!" I said, hurrying off to look for Kakashi-sensei.

I looked in the cafeteria, he wasn't there; the teachers' lounge, not there; the campus, definitely not there. I soon give up looking everywhere and go to the basic: his classroom, room 143.

All my searching paid off when I found him reading by his desk. That's when I rued all my searching.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I entered the room.

"Miss Haruno, come in."

"Uhh. . . Tsunade-sama told me to tell you to hand in your student record by today. Her exact words were 'Please tell Mr. Hatake Kakashi to pass his student record within this day. Stupid lazy ass doesn't pass his work in time.'" I giggled.

Kakashi-sensei rubbed his temples. "Okay. Tell her it'll be on her desk at around 3. Thank you, Miss Haruno."

"Doitashimashite(you're welcome), Kakashi-sensei." I said and bowed my head to him then made it out of the room.

Without any warning whatsoever, I open the door and two onyx stones catch me by surprise. There was the guy I've been seeing all the time. Oh, how handsome he looked up close. I wonder who he is. . .

Then I realize I was staring into his eyes and look away.

"Uhm . . . excuse me." I said and hurry away. I've never been so nervous all my life.

-

-

-

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

**rnz_**Okay!! Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy this week. I absolutely hate school especially math. To those who are willing to teach me math, feel free to PM me! XD

I'll probably update next week and make it a weekly update! Probably on Sunday [GMT +8]

**Remember,** everyone deserves love! Reviews are equal to love! Love lots, loves!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story I may have based this on**

**Note**: Okay, I am now going to write in two POVs. Please enjoy. Author's notes at the end of the story.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_chap4_

Sasuke_

Another boring day at school. . . Wow, school's almost over. I can't wait 'til summer. Exams are next week and a couple of weeks after that is the annually anticipated summer vacation! Back to the present, right now I'm having math class with Gai-sensei. Honestly, I'm not listening to what he's saying; just doodling on my notebook. Before I knew it, I was drawing a Sakura petal—at least that was what it looked lik—.

"Mr. Uchiha." Gai-sensei called me, I stood up. "So? What's the answer to the youthful question?"

"The Hypotenuse is equal to 28."

"Very good, you may sit down. I must say, I'm proud of your youth, Sasuke-kun. I thought you weren't listening." Hi turned to the board. I noticed everyone was looking at me. They probably thought I wasn't listening. I wasn't. I just saw the problem on the board when I stood up. Don't think of me as cocky; I'm not. Okay, sometimes I am. I sighed as I sat down.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

The bell soon rang and all the students filed out of the classroom to have lunch. I saw Naruto waving at me from a distance. He was with a dark haired girl who just turned from him and walked away with. . . It's her.

I ran through the crowded hallway, thinking '_What the hell am I doing? I don't even know her._' I stopped by Naruto.

"What's with the rush, Teme?" he asked. I just looked down.

"I'm hungry."

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

After school, Naruto proposed to hang out with the gang. I was dragged (as usual) to the bleachers near the football field. Everyone was there: Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Shino. The girls were only three: Ino, Tenten and a girl named Ami. I don't really like her but the guys like to hang out with her so I have no choice.

"Minna (Everyone)!!" Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke!" They said.

"Hn." Shikamaru and Neji added.

"What's up guys?" Naruto sat beside Kiba. I sat beside him.

"Well," Kiba answered, "People stopped taking about the rumors of us being gay mainly because you've been caught spending so much time with this dark-haired girl. What's her name, again? _Hyuuga Hinata_?" he emphasized Hinata's name.

I muffled a chuckle. He's probably getting back on Naruto for causing the rumors that they were gay. No girl has spoken to him since.

"What ya say?" Neji glared at Naruto. "You're dating my cousin?" He death-glared him. "If you hurt her, Naruto, I will seriously injure you."

"N-neji. Haha. W-we're not even dating." Naruto said nervously.

"You're not?!" everyone else said.

"Naruto, you can't be serious?" Kiba said.

"Yes he can." Neji grunted.

"You haven't asked her out?" Ami yelled.

"No, he hasn't."

"Do you even like her?!" Chouji said.

"No, he doesn't."

"QUIT SPEAKING FOR HIM, HYUUGA NEJI, OR I WILL RIP OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND FORCE YOU TO RUN AROUND SCHOOL, NAKED! SO HELP ME, I WILL!!!!!" Tenten threatened.

They started to argue. The usual Neji-Tenten bickers. Seriously, they bicker like they're married. They continued their argument until they left the gazebo saying they're gonna get something to drink. _Get something to drink, my ass._

"Phew, that was close." Naruto sat down. "I thought I was dead meat."

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" Ami said.

"Aa."

"Where do you live?"

"Hn. Not far from here. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could walk home with me. My house isn't far from here, either."

"Where do you go when you exit the gate?"

"Right."

_Dammit. What do I do now?_

'_Tell her you can't, Idiot!'_

"I—."

"That's great! What time are we leaving?" She cut me off before I turned her down. _Dammit._

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

"Bye guys!" Ami waved at the others as she locked her arm with mine. Twitch.

"So, Sasuke-kun how was your day?"

"Just fine."

We walked home, Ami enjoying herself, me not replying to what ever the hell she said.

Once again, _dammit._

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

For weeks, we've been like this and it was very annoying on my part. They're all the same. There had been a stupid rumor spreading in the University about me and Ami. Several girls keep asking me if it was true. I always say it isn't but they just don't believe me. Seriously, why ask if you're just not gonna believe the person?

Again, _dammit._

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Sakura_

Friday. Hinata and I were walking home—well, almost. We were walking through the main doors when we saw the same raven-hair I see so many times.

"Hey, Hinata?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that the guy Naruto's always with?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Can you remember his name now?"

"Umm. . . . No, sorry." Why can she never remember his name?? "Why are you always so curious about that guy?"

"Uh . . . no apparent reason." I grinned sheepishly at her.

"Pshh!" Hinata smiled at me—the smile that was really cute on her but I don't really like seeing. "You like that guy, don't you?"

"NO!" Note to self: don't always be so defensive.

'_Yeah, you're being so obvious, Sakura!'_

_Obvious in what? I don't even know the guy._

"I don't like him! You tell me, are you and Naruto together?"

"N-no."

"Then why so you spend so much time together?"

"Wh-what? W-we're just close friends. Besides, I think he likes someone else. . ."

"Hello, Negative Hinata; have you met Positive Hinata? You probably haven't!" I said, sarcasm overflowing with my voice. I gave her a dumb look.

She just rolled her eyes at me as we continued to walk. The walk home was a bit unbearable. The raven-haired guy was walking meters in front of us, his arms locked with a girl with brown hair. I had an urge to run to him and ask his name but I didn't wanna interrupt his moment with the girl.

I was gonna stay over at Hinata's house. She lived in a huge compound with her family while I stayed home alone. My mom lives abroad and my father died when I was 14. Her family already knew me since we've been friends since we were grade-schoolers.

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

Sasuke_

A cloudy Friday. I was walking home with Ami—she lived two blocks from my house. Ami insisted I allow her to come to my house—I live with Itachi, the most unbearable brother anyone could have. As we walked in, I was greeted with an evil smirk on Itachi's annoying face.

"Welcome home, nii-chan. Who's this?" he said.

"This is Sato Ami. She's a friend from school." I reply nonchalantly then sigh, "Ami, this is Uchiha Itachi, my older brother."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san." With that, it started to rain—my worst nightmare was about to commence.

"Hey, it's raining. I don't have an umbrella." Ami said.

"Oh, we h—." I tried to be helpful.

"Too bad. Neither do we." Itachi said, that stupid smirk still on his mouth.

"Oh. . . Well, I guess I'm gonna have to stay here until the rains stop, huh?" She smiled. Oh, the stupid smile. Sometimes I wonder if Itachi was really related to me or whether those two are accomplices or not.

_DAMMIT._

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

It was round one when the damned rain stopped. I love the rain but right now, I hated it as if it was a pest on my tomato.

"Well, the rain stopped. I guess it's time for you to get going, Ami." I said.

"Aww, can't a stay a bit longer?" she said, acting like a child.

_DAMMIT!_ "It's late, you really should go."

"Aww . . . okay . . . walk me home?" Puppy-dog-eyes don't work on me but if I don't walk her home, she might have a wrong impression on me.

I sighed. "Fine, let's go."

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

When I returned home, Itachi kept teasing the hell out of me. He kept asking me if she was my girlfriend and blackmailing with him telling mom I had a girlfriend—even if I don't—if I don't do his home work for him.

_Dammit, DAMMIT, _DAMMIT!!!

¨¯¯¨¨˜"ª¤.¸ ¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

-

-

-

**rnz_**okay!! I updated!! OMG!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! Exam week came and I was supposed to update but then the connection to the internet broke and we had to wait for two weeks!! T___T

Well, at least I'm updating now despite the fact that I only passed two exams (my school has a high rate of passing—85%—and it's hard…T___T…

Anyway, special thanks to all those who reviewed! My inbox was full of messages from and I am so happy a lot reviewed!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

xXamuhinamoriXx

sasusaku4ever08

Sakurachan623

Naruto8ramen

TenderRose

Twisted Musalih

alltootroublesome

MelissaMichelle87

Tiger Priestess

Tiger Priestess

Afriendfromqcshs

Keep it up guys and I'll love all of you!! ____

That was chapter 4!! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Remember,** everyone deserves love! Reviews are equal to love! Love lots, loves!! :D


End file.
